There's Something About Peter
by Shimo Ino
Summary: There's always been something about Peter Parker. His friends, enemies, everyone notices it. But how do people act upon it? Several Different Pairings/Friendship
1. Johnny Storm

There's something about Peter...

By Shimo Ino

The spacious room was bright with light inside the Baxter Building. Johnny sighed. Finally some peace and quiet. It was too much, all the social events that the Fantastic Four were invited to. But now that they had a night off to themselves, Sue and Reed decided to throw a party for several of their super-hero friends.

Johnny had been looking forward to it for the whole week. Mostly because it was the same night that Peter was off, no collage, no work, no MJ, no nothing! But it had been a while since Deadpool had gotten here, fully-costumed, and everybody knew that Deadpool is always last to the party.

In short, without Peter around, Johnny was bored.

He stretched on the couch, ignoring Ben's aggravated face, and Matt Murtocks raised eyebrow.

"Suuueeee."He whined out to his older sister who was serving the food to several other heroes milling about. "I'm borreeedddd..."

She frowned at him. "Johhny, please. Its only been around an hour since everybody got here--"

"Not everyone!!" He hung off the couch. "Peter isn't here!!"

"Just 'cause your Wii-buddy aint here doesn't mean you cant shut up flame-for-brains!" Ben grounded out, aggravated.

"And I said I'd kick your pansy-ass at _Mario Kart_ but noooooo." Deadpool yelled from the other side of the room where he was participating in a game of Blackjack with Stark, Reed, Fury and Banner. He was winning.

"I don't wanna race against you asshole!! Peter's much more challenging than you." He stuck out his tongue, then Deadpool flipped him.

"Then why don't you do look for him, Johnny?" Matt asked quietly. Sensing the pyro turn his head towards him, Matt added. "Because you care _so_ much."

It was a running joke among the community of super-heros concerning Peter Parker, or Spiderman. He may have one of the most brilliant minds within their circle, but was completely clueless when it came to feelings directed to him.

There was something special about Peter. Everyone knew it, villains included. Spiderman was a special hero, he didn't have a money to fund himself, or an all knowing butler, or anything special like that. Most of the time, the public was against him, let by that asshole Jamason, but even so the kid never gave up.

He was also much younger that almost everyone else in this business, even Johnny, who was having his 25th in a few months. He constantly juggled his life, several job's, collage classes, super-heroing, and taking care of his aunt. Even Stark, who ran his huge multi-billion dollar business admitted he probably wouldn't be able to handle Peter's life.

But the joke itself was the different people that had 'crushes' on him in their circle. One of the most known was Johnny's and make no mistake, they would be together if not for Peter's denseness.

At that moment, the apartment door quietly opened, and in came Peter who was carrying a large grocery bag with 'Trader Joe's' on the front.

"Peter!!" Johnny yelled, jumping off the couch and giving the brown haired teen a giant hug. "Where have you been!? I was dying of boredom without you!!"

"Hey Johnny, here's the stuff you wanted Sue," Peter said as he held up the bag to the female member of the four.

"Thank you Peter, could you put it in the kitchen for me?"

"Sure thing," Peter smiled, returned Johnny's hug and left the room. Johnny had a stunned look on his face. He fell on the floor in an exaggerated manner. Looking up at a smirking Sue, he hissed. "It was youuuu..."

"Yes it was," She grinned. "After all, I really did need that pesto, you know, for the pasta you love. And just as a coincidence, Peter wanted to help out so--"

"Just a coincidence my ass!" Johnny grabbed his head. "You know Peter has a lot on his plate!! When he comes over here, he does nothing!! His every whim is catered to!!"

"But he has none." Deadpool observed from the card game without looking up. Stark and Reed nodded absentmindedly.

"That's beside the point!! He works to hard! Its way too much on his overworked person!!"

"Way too much on who?" Peter asked coming out of the kitchen and sitting on the couch next to Matt. "Hey Matt, how's work?"

"Its alright, I just got a job defending the Kingpin." Matt smirked. "This will give me a chance to uncover a lot of..._dirty_ things."

"That's good. At least someone's bringing in money." The wall-crawler sighed shifted on the sofa.

"You lost another job, didn't you?" Ben grunted on his other side of the couch.

The brunette grinned sheepishly. "Doc Ock. You know." He shrugged. "It happens."

"Which one was it? The pizza delivery one? Or the office job?" Ben grinned-as much as a man made of rock could.

"Har har har. For your information, it was the museum security one."

"You work at a museum?"

"Worked–and only for about a month. Doc Ock attacked the other night, and when I wasn't there for guardsmen role call, I was fired." He sighed. "And I only got the first two weeks pay too..."

"Don't worry about it Pete!! Now c'mon, lets play _Mario Cart_ alright?" Johnny grabbed him under the armpits, and dragged the helpless man along.

Matt, Ben and Sue watched in amusement as Peter was led off be the human flamethrower. "At least he'll keep Peter's mind off his money problem." Matt commented quietly.

Sue nodded and smiled. "True."

TBC

Uggh! I hate how this ended, but I loved writing it!! Why? Oh well, I hope you readers liked reading it too!!

True enough, I got this idea when watching _'There's something about Mary'_, but fear not! It wont be just Johnny/Peter, because I will be writhing about other parings, friendship, and family shots. Who knows? Maybe I'll write it as a big story instead? Thanks for reading!!

Shimo Ino


	2. Mary Jane

**There's something about Peter...**

Chapter 2

By Shimo Ino

"If you worked one day in your life–!!"

"At least I don't drink every hour–!!"

The end of the yell's were shut out, but barely, by the clattering of the screen doors. The redhead ran down the steps, teetering every few feet, clutching her hand to her cheek.

Mary Jane rand into the chain-link fence, the same as she had for years. A sod began to erupt in her throat. Why? Why did she keep coming back? She had her own place now, her own life!! Why?!

"MJ?" Her eyes snapped open, almost guiltily zooming over to where Peter, her seemingly eternal neighbor stood, trashbag in hand.

"P-Peter?...what are you doing here?" Mary Jane immediately chastised herself. Aunt May! She felt even worse for pointing out his Aunt's decorating health.

He shrugged, the usual answer. "I had to get some groceries for Aunt May. She's sick with a cold, and she wont know that I paid for them instead."

Despite herself and the situation, Mary Jane chuckled. "Always the hero, right?"

A smile graced his lips. "Do you want to come in?" When she began to refuse, he continued. "I've got hot chocolate."

Same old Peter. "Sure."

--

As they sat down in the small kitchen, Mary Jane realized with relief that her hand was still plastered against her left cheek.

"Here." The brunette held out a ziplock bag filled with ice. She took it without a word and pressed it to her cheek.

Peter busied himself with the stove, and MJ let her eyes wander around the home. China sets of plates and cups, pictures of Peter, herself, and the deceased Uncle Ben hung almost everywhere. It was almost frightening to the readhead about how many 'Family Portraits' they had. Where did they find the time?

She was broken out of her thoughts by a large white mug being set on the counter in front of her. Peter sat across from her, an identical mug in hand.

There was silence for a few minutes, neither one of them willing to break it.

"...So, where's Aunt May?"

"Oh," Peter looked up hastily. "She's sleeping, you know how medicine works, and with her taking so much of it..." He trailed off helplessly.

"Ah." There wasn't much to say to that. In fact, there was absolutely nothing to say to that. A sip of the hot drink.

"Is your cheek alright now?"

Her head snapped up, the hand reflexively going up to touch her cheek. But he hadn't looked up. His gaze was still on his full mug. "A slap like that would give you enough reason to press charges you know." He looked up. His eyes were so pleading, almost as if he had to go through what she did.

"I know you, Aunt May, this entire block, and many other people want me to ake some sort of revenge, or sue them or something like that but...I cant."

She looked into his eyes, green on hazel. "They're my family. He's my father. She's my mother. No matter what they do or say, or how much I want to just go and never come back, or how much I may hate them...I don't think I can." Shoulders slumped, and her head went into her palms. "I **hate** coming back here, for whatever flimsy excuse I can come up with..." Tears were pouring out of her eyes now, and Mary Jane let the sobs escape her throat.

She hears Peter's chair move and his shoes tap against the floor before being engulfed in his arms.

"Shhhh..." he hushed, pulling up a chair next to her, holding the crying girl steady. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he spoke.

"I can understand what you're saying. I can understand loving a person, even if they've hurt you horribly, but I still don't–no wont agree with that you're saying."

Mary Jane hiccuped. She looked up and Peter's eyes were filled with remorse and hurt.

"Mary Jane...I don't think that it's enough that you love them. Both of them are past the point where love can make them feel any better."

She squeezed her eye's shut and clung on to him like a lifeline.

"I cant tell you what to do Mary Jane. I wish I could but...all I can say to you is to start living."

--

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Peter asked helpfully.

"No, I think I'll walk," the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No, nothing! You know walking alone, in the dead of night when it's below 40. It's one of the best ideas you've come up with."

Mary Jane laughed. "I just want some fresh air Peter. I'll be fine." She gave a small wave, and walked down the street.

The blocks went be quickly, and MJ slowed her pace. He mind was on what Peter told her. The redhead looked to the starry-filled sky.

"Start living hun?"

TBC

Up next! Either Venom, Wolverine or Queen. I'm not sure yet cause I've got the beginnings of them already. But if you want to you can vote!


	3. Eddie Brock

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Don't own nothing, oh, and I also have no Internet at this time . . . . . GAAAAHHH!!

"Peter talking."

'_Peter thinking.'_

There's something about Peter...

Chapter 3

By Shimo Ino

The Spider's building wasn't tall at all. It didn't seem him. Located in a less than desirable area of the city, the whole place was falling apart.

But it didn't matter or deter Brock, or Venom. Where ever the Spider lived was their home as well. Getting inside was easy enough, a heavy smell of old, wet wood and a strange pattern on the walls. He could hear through the walls, other tenants moving around. Pah. Stupid humans.

He stopped, the third staircase up. On his right was his Spider's room. On the left, his landlord. Walking to the right door his arm came alive with symboites flesh. It slid into the keyhole, opening the door with a 'click'.

Brock grinned. Too easy.

He slipped into the room, the Spiders scent filling his nose. Ahh. The spiky haired man sighed in glee.

The small room was entirely wood, all the walls, the ceiling, kitchen, balcony, in all its entirety. Brock almost began to laugh. It was too easy, too Peter, these humble beginnings. Any other superhero would have a luxury home, some sort of butler or assistant, money to fund themselves.

He could see the black light for photos, the laptop that his friend had gotten him for his birthday, the packs of hot pockets scattered everywhere the things that were life essentials to the poor kid. So Peter.

The small alarm by the bed ticked. Brock would only have around an hour until Peter's classes ended, but getting home would give him more time. Time to get to work.

Muddy boots trudged up the stairs leaving behind a trail. The baseball cap he wore was also soaked, not helping his wet situation and the downpour outside.

Peter sighed. All the things that could go wrong, went wrong. His jeans got caught and ripped in the subway, his lunch was stolen by Flash(that kid was following him...) His prints were ruined by spilt chemicals and the rain was more like a monsoon.

Up the last flight of stairs . . . . . only one thing in his way . . . . . please, please, please . . . . .

"Parker!!"

Damn.

His landlord's door slammed open, showing the leering, heavy set face of his landlord.

"Rent."

"I . . . . . I know, I'm getting the money on Thursday and--"

"But no rent?"

"Well, I have this five--"

The five was gone and the landlord's door shut. Peter grinned like a fool as he waved around a twenty. _'I won't fall for it a second time ass!!'_

He almost skipped to his door, humming a victory tune. Peter stepped inside the apartment not noticing the wafting smells his senses dimmed down.

Pulling off his shoes, the superhuman was grabbed from behind. "What the–?!"

"Ah Spider," Something was nuzzling his neck and he couldn't see who. But he didn't need to, "Brock!! S-Stop!"

"Mmmmm. You smell good Spider. We've missed you." Eddie cuddled him.

"Well I haven't!!" Even through Peter's protests, the symboite picked up the smaller man, depositing his soaked coat and sitting him down on the stool in his non-existent kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?! What happened to our truce!?"

Venom laughed. "Our silly, silly Spider. The truce hasn't been broken, but next time you should word it better if you want to keep us away." He smiled. "Now eat." He motioned to where a small plate of soup sat. Innocently.

" . . . . . what?"

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Do we have to feed you?" Inside the man was relishing at the idea, but it seemed their Spider was in no mood for it.

"NO!"

"Then eat."

"No! I have no idea what you might have put in it anyway."

Venom pouted. "We could never do anything to hurt you Spider! You of all know how much we can love, how much . . . " Peter cut him off, the larger man's mouth much too close to his ear.

"No, I'll eat it, just . . . . . stop." His voice wavered at the end.

Eddie grinned behind the brunette's head as he tentatively ate the soup. " . . . It's actually pretty good."

"Isn't it?" Still too close. Peter seemed to tip a bit on his stool, but took no notice. The larger man slipped his arms around the other's body and put his chin on the nape of Peter's neck.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" The brunette asked.

"Well, we did have a life before this, and we wanted to be a chef at some point in our life. But that part of our life is over now."

"You still always could." Peter's words were slurring as he turned around and faced Brock.

"Not, now...humans annoy me..." Brock stared into Peter's unfocused, determined eyes. His hands snaked around the other's body and pulled the smaller man up off the stool.

"Yes...yeah you could...if you--" But Peter didn't finish the sentence because Eddie had kissed him, engrossed him. The kiss was slow at first, then their tongue's began to dance.

After a few minutes the two broke apart, Peter's eyes dilated. He looked back up at Eddie, and spoke haphazardly. "You drugged me."

The taller man took the statement and nodded. "You wouldn't have slept at all tonight. And you never suspect anything anyway Peter. That another reason I'm so attracted to you.

Peter reached up with his mouth but Eddie resisted and picked up the younger man yet again. The hero frowned in annoyance.

"More?"

"So now you're asking?" His grin was victorious.

"Mmmmmm . . . " Peter had dropped off to sleep, the small pill taking its tool on him.

"Ah." Cradling the younger man in his arms, Eddie brought him to the bed and placed him on it. A smile graced his lips.

"You know Peter, you're almost too perfect. Too bad really. It's going to be hard to keep you." His symboite skin stretched over his body. He opened the door and left.

"See you . . . our Spider."

TBC

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long, you know, laziness, school, exams, more laziness. Oh well. Hope you all like it! And to the anonymous, I wasn't planning on a Wolverine/Peter story, but maybe, just maybe!

Shimo Ino


End file.
